Reason
by SarahForReal
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends, have been since they were 9. They get an assignment in Glee to sing about secrets. I wonder what they are going to sing about. Super Fluffy One-Shot!


**So this is a super Fluffy one-shot I hope everyone likes. I was inspired by these songs and BAM this fic was born. I am so excited for Regionals. I have come to the conclusion to stay off Tumblr until Tuesday AFTER the episode so I am surprised. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.**

**Once again I, unfortunately, do not own Glee or anything to do with glee. Well except my enormous amounts of feels.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, I need your advice, my mom is having a dinner party this weekend I need something to wear." Blaine said, rushing up to Kurt's locker before Glee. "I'll come over after glee and help you pick something out?" Kurt asked, putting his Math book back in his locker. Kurt quickly closed his locker and they headed to Glee.<p>

They sat talking about anything and everything. They have been best friends since they were nine, making even silence entertaining. When the conversation dropped off they resorted to making silly faces at each other.

Kurt had his eyes crossed and his tongue trying to touch his nose. Blaine laughed and scrunched up his face while sticking his tongue out, causing Kurt snort. Right then Mr. Schuster walked in and began to write something on the board.

"Ok guys, this week's assignment is secrets." Everyone in glee club audibly groaned. "Now come on guys, it's not bad. Just find a song that explains your secret without giving it away, unless you want to." He finished and started on grading papers while everyone set to work to figure out the song they would be singing.

"So I think I have the perfect song already." Blaine stated. Kurt raised his eyebrows; completely shocked he had figured it out already. Blaine always took a few days to figure out what he would be singing that week, ALWAYS. "Oh really" Kurt teased, obviously trying to get Blaine to tell him which song he would be singing. "Nuh uh I can't tell you, it's a secret remember." Blaine said, flipping through his iPod to find the song.

"But we are best friends, we tell each other everything. I don't have a secret you don't know already." Kurt said, jutting his lower lip out into a pout. "Well this is the only secret you don't know about me, and for good reason. But calm down, you will find out tomorrow." With that Blaine got up and left Glee early.

Kurt stayed and tried to figure out what song he would be doing. He had no clue, and usually song choices came easy for him. Never once had he been stumped like this before. The only secret he has is that he is in _love_ with his best friend but he can't sing about that. That would be crazy. It would just complicate things because his best friend obviously doesn't feel the same way. No way would Kurt put that friendship in danger. His best friend was Blaine Anderson, captain of the soccer team, president of the student body, and lead male in glee club. Kurt was just Kurt Hummel, fashionista extraordinaire, straight A loser. No one could change that. All Kurt could do is hide his feelings and continue to be Blaine's best friend. It was the only way; he couldn't lose Blaine, not now, and not ever.

Later that day Blaine was struggling. He kept messing up a certain part of the song when he played it on piano. There was no way he could sing it acapella or sing the real, _fast_ version of the song, it just wouldn't work.

Blaine sat at the piano in his family's music room, tongue poking out just a little, curls falling free of their usual gel jail, scribbling furiously on his sheet music. He was so focused he didn't notice that Kurt had arrived.

"Boo" Kurt whispered in his left ear, causing Blaine to flail. It sent his sheet music flying in various directions; his pencil flew to the other side of the room. "Kurt! Holy shit, I almost pissed myself." Blaine was gasping for breath while Kurt was literally rolling on the floor laughing. He was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out, just little squeaks when he would gasp for breath.

"Kurt it's not funny, I could have died! I think my heart stopped for a few seconds there." Blaine was starting to crack, a smile forming on his face. "But it was so funny, you should have seen your face." Kurt was saying, through gasps of breath. "I probably looked like a petrified puppy." Blaine was starting to laugh as well.

"And scared puppies are cute and hilarious!" Kurt argued. Realizing he just called his best friend cute, he stopped laughing immediately. Blaine held his hand out, helping Kurt up off the floor. Once standing again, Kurt picked up a piece of sheet music, trying to read what was on it.

_I don't wanna let you down_

That was the only thing Kurt could read before Blaine snatched it away and quickly put it in a folder, along with the other sheets that had been scattered around the room. "Why can't I see what song you are doing?" Kurt was confused. What was so major that even him, Blaine's closest friend in the entire world couldn't know? "It's private, you will find out tomorrow, along with everyone else." Blaine stated, effectively ending that part of the conversation.

Kurt being the child that he is, stuck his tongue out at Blaine. In return Blaine stuck his tongue out, sending the boys into laughter again. Thankfully it ended quickly and they got to work on picking out Blaine's outfit for the weekend.

"There, perfect, you are going to be the best looking one at the party." Kurt stated, hanging the outfit in a garment bag. "Only because you aren't going to be there" Blaine retorted. "Ha yeah right, I would look like garbage on the New York City streets compared to you in that outfit." Kurt snorted and sat next to Blaine on the bed, picking up the latest issue of Vogue and flipping through.

"Kurt you must be crazy to not see how amazing you are. You are the most interesting kid in all of Ohio, not to mention the best looking. I wouldn't have my best friend any other way." Blaine said, knocking his shoulder against Kurt's.

They just sat, talking about anything and everything. They flipped through a few issues of Vogue and other magazines before Kurt had to head home.

The next day in school Kurt hadn't seen Blaine except for their brief encounter before 3rd period. Kurt was sure Blaine was avoiding him and he idea as to the reason why. They haven't had a legitimate fight in around seven months, and Kurt was thankful for Glee where Blaine couldn't avoid him anymore.

Kurt walked into the choir room to see that Blaine was the only member that wasn't there. Becoming more and more confused, he heard Schuster enter the room.

"Ok guys, so Blaine has asked that he sing his song right away. So when he gets here, from wherever he is, he has the floor." As if on cue, Blaine walked in the door taking a seat at the piano without saying a word.

A few notes flowed through the room before he began to sing.

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out._

_That it's alright keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright oh well whatever _

_Everybody needs to know._

Kurt had never heard this song before. Blaine was singing with such conviction, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. He was in a trance. Before starting the chorus, Blaine made sure to lock eyes with Kurt, making Kurt's breath hitch for a few seconds.

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the reason I'm not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try._

_And you need to know that you're the reason,_

_Why._

Kurt knew that without a doubt Blaine was singing to him and only him. Through the entire chorus, their gazes stayed locked. Blue locked onto Hazel. Both sets swimming with emotion, both filled with tears.

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off_

_Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough_

_Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go_

_And it's alright oh well whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately_

_That I love you,_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

Both boys had huge grins plastered on their faces, visibly crying as well. Every few lines, Blaine's voice would crack with emotion, making the song that much more real. The entire Glee club was smiling like idiots, happy that the best friends were finally getting their acts together.

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason, _

_why!_

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_Look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason _

_why..._

_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down._

Blaine had finished playing the song. He just smiled and went to take his seat next to Kurt. By the time Blaine sat down, Kurt was already up talking to Mr. Schuster. Blaine was kind of disappointed. He was hoping for a grand display, a kiss, declaring their love, but none of that happened. He sat back in his seat feeling rejected.

Kurt said a few words to the band, all of the nodding and starting to play a slow melody. Kurt looked straight at Blaine and started to sing.

_**I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes**_

_**I want to be the touch you need every single night**_

_**I want to be your fantasy**_

_**And be your reality**_

_**And everything between**_

Blaine knew this song well, smiling like an idiot when he realized Kurt was singing to him. The song was one of Blaine's favorites. Kurt obviously knew this and knew he had to sing it to Blaine as his rebuttal to Blaine's song. Kurt was smiling while singing, a few tears stray tears still making their way out.

_**I want you to need me**_

_**Like the air you breathe**_

_**I want you to feel me**_

_**In everything**_

_**I want you to see me**_

_**In your every dream**_

_**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you**_

_**I want you to need me**_

_**Like I need you**_

Kurt was smiling. He was the happiest he had ever been. His best friend, the boy he was in love with, had just sung him a love song, and he was singing one back. He couldn't help but smile.

_**I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul**_

_**I want to be the world to you**_

_**I just want it all**_

_**I want to be your deepest kiss**_

_**The answer to your every wish**_

_**And all you ever need**_

_**I want you to need me**_

_**Like the air you breathe**_

_**I want you to feel me**_

_**In everything**_

_**I want you to see me**_

_**In your every dream**_

_**The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you**_

_**I want you to need me**_

_**'Cause I need you**_

Kurt kept singing, looking straight at Blaine the entire time, eyes shining with so much love it was almost impossible to contain it. He didn't know how Blaine Anderson could love Kurt Hummel. Things like this didn't happen to Kurt, he was the loser. He knew this wasn't supposed to happen to him, but now that it was, he wasn't going to question it.

Kurt slowly made his way over to Blaine, still singing, and pulled him up out of his chair. He took Blaine's hands in his and intertwined their fingers, resting his forehead against Blaine's. He looked right into Blaine's deep hazel eyes and finished the song. Blaine ended up joining Kurt in singing the song: Their voices mixing perfectly together.

"I do need you. More than you can imagine." Blaine whispered after the final notes of the song had been sung. Kurt smiled, new tears forming and falling from his eyes. Blaine did the one thing had has waited five years to do; kiss his best friend, and love of his life. So that is what he did.

He leaned up and connected their lips. Kurt sighed and kissed back, slightly making Blaine's head push back as well. Blaine brought his left hand up and cradled the back of Kurt's head, deepening the kiss. Kurt brought his left hand up and cupped Blaine's face; His thumb in front of his ear and the rest of his hand in Blaine's hair behind his ear.

They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together again. They slowly opened their eyes and smiled. "I've been waiting years to do that." Kurt said, a little breathless. "Oh you have no idea Kurt. I love you, so much, if you didn't know that." Blaine said, diverting his eyes, not really sure if Kurt would say it back.

Surprisingly the glee club was being quiet, just letting the couple have the moment they had been waiting to have since they were nine.

"Hey don't look away, I love you too Blaine. If you thought otherwise you are more oblivious than I originally thought." Kurt said, placing another chaste kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug releasing a contented sigh. They broke apart, but not completely. They wound their fingers together again, realizing they fit perfectly together; like they were meant to be intertwined together.

Santana broke the silence, "About damn time, geez, I thought you were going to be eighty years old still trying to deny your feelings." The entire club giggled at that. They just smiled, grabbed their things and left the rehearsal. They had more important things to do. They left with the Glee Club cat calling and yelling things like "Get It Hummel" or "wanky", the latter coming from Santana herself.

They didn't care what the Glee club called after them; all they cared about at the moment was that they finally had what they had been waiting for. They had each other. They knew this was it: they were best friends, now boyfriends, and soul mates. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all liked it. It is fluffier than my WIP but thats ok, I needed something to distract me from the angst that is Angry Love, if you haven't read it, DO IT! well unless you don't like smut. But I would like to thank my awesome Beta for putting up my shit, Ruthann you are amazing! Reviews are crack and inspire me to keep writing and to keep getting better.<strong>


End file.
